


Сдавайся

by Amayemon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon
Summary: Партия сыграна, осталось лишь решить, что делать дальше. Хлоя сомневалась, а Люцифер боялся этого. Оба не хотели причинить вред друг другу.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 7





	Сдавайся

_Сдавайся! В твоей войне ничья, и я прошу — возвращайся.  
Сдавайся! В моей пустыне ты мираж, но не исчезай._

— Сдавайся, — с хитрой ухмылкой произнес Люцифер, глядя в свои карты.

— Черта с два! — упрямо возразила Хлоя. Она нахмурилась так, что между бровей залегла тень. Карты были поистине паршивыми. И что ее дернуло играть очередной матч-реванш? Она итак уже должна была Люциферу парочку желаний. Хлоя подняла взгляд. Озорные глаза смотрели на нее с любопытством и некоторым превосходством. Кажется, Люцифер уже был уверен в своей победе. Хлоя поджала губы и снова опустила взгляд в карты.

— Ну, что ты, — рассмеялся Люцифер. — Детектив, неужели иллюзия победы все еще с тобой? Это бессмысленно.

Хлоя вновь подняла на него глаза и забавно сморщила нос. Она ненавидела это, но он был прав. Поднимать сейчас ставки было бы очень глупо.

— Дьявол, — с досадой фыркнула Хлоя, выбросив карты на стол рубашкой вверх.

— Да, я такой, — самодовольно ответил Люцифер и потянулся за фишками, которые были лишь формальностью. Игра была на желания или вопросы. Все, что угодно в рамках разумного, конечно, ведь Хлоя — человек серьезный. — Я почти придумал тебе задание.

— Не сомневаюсь, — с поддельной раздражительностью хмыкнула Хлоя и отпила из бокала с джин-тоником. — Однако мне уже пора. Итак задержалась.

Люцифер посмотрел на часы. Вечер близился к ночи, а он сидел в своих апартаментах над клубом с самой обворожительной женщиной, но что было удивительно — они оставались одетыми. Хлоя продолжала бороться с его очарованием, и это только подстегивало.

— Да брось, детектив. Разве не хочешь отыграться?

— Я уже… — с толикой разочарования ответила Хлоя, наблюдая за тем, как Люцифер играл фишкой в руке. — Завтра работа. Ты, между прочим, тоже должен быть.

— Я всегда готов.

— Ну, конечно, — закатила глаза Хлоя, подхватывая свою сумку. — Доброй ночи.

— До завтра, детектив.

***

_Когда обиды сойдут на нет,  
Когда ты будешь готова гореть в огне,  
Когда ты будешь готова простить меня,  
Впустить меня в свой рассвет._

Хлоя сидела, глядя на океан. Она оперлась на капот своей машины и смотрела за тем, как мерно покачивались волны в свете луны. Здесь был их первый поцелуй. Первый раз, когда она обнажила свои чувства перед этим человеком… а он оставил ее. Быстро, нагло и абсолютно нечестно. Хлоя легонько улыбнулась. В тот момент она думала, что злится на него, но со временем поняла, что Люцифер, подобно ребенку, испугался. Забавно. Казалось бы, дьявол, а человеческого в нем не меньше, чем в самих людях. Порой даже больше, чем в некоторых.

Как она могла быть такой слепой? И глухой. Люцифер ежедневно говорил, кто он, подставлялся под пули, как безумный, и чудесным образом избегал смерти. Она думала, что он дьявольски везучий, а оказалось, что он просто дьявол. Ирония заставила ее усмехнуться. После чего сердце болезненно сжалось. Хлоя не могла поверить, что она почувствовала страх перед ним, даже была готова податься в церковь и избавить мир от зла. Глупо? Конечно. Люцифер был кем угодно, но точно не злодеем. Он был наглым упрямцем, местами самовлюбленным мальчишкой, а иногда просто раздражающей личностью, но не злом, угрожающим всему человечеству.

А еще он был тем, кого она любила.

Горизонт начинал светлеть. Занимался рассвет, и Хлоя не могла оторвать взгляда от этого зрелища. Кто сказал, что дьявол не может быть хорошим? В голове вдруг мелькнула его фраза, брошенная однажды при игре в покер. «Сдавайся».

Кем она была, чтобы сопротивляться очарованию дьявола?

_Когда желания одержат верх,  
Когда от жажды остаться с тобой навек  
Я перестану бояться, что гнев небес  
Скажет мне «Это конец!»_

Люцифер сидел за роялем и в абсолютном отрешении от мира играл мелодию. Музыка помогала справиться с нарастающим чувством беспокойства. Он находил в этом немного умиротворения, такого необходимого в этот период. Хлоя все видела. Теперь она точно знала, что скрывалось под маской обычного человека. Теперь она не могла просто закрыть глаза на зажившую рану или чудо, которое дало ему выжить. Хлоя знала, что имела дело с дьяволом.

И кажется, она не могла с этим смириться.

Пальцы стали быстрее, музыка напористее, темп ускорялся. А вместе с тем и мысли Люцифера. Он злился, он боялся, он переживал. Он знал, что Хлоя хотела поддаться своим желаниям, но ее страх был сильнее. И Люцифер ее не винил. Не каждый человек мог бы остаться в своем уме, узнав, что после смерти действительно что-то ждет. Скорей всего, сейчас она была на стадии осознания. На той стадии, когда человек обдумывает все свои поступки и пытается решить, чего он заслуживает. Хлоя заслуживала только лучшего.

Интересно, понимала ли она это?

Люцифер остановил игру и опрокинул бокал с виски. Как все неправильно!

_Я не верил, что без любви душа, как без воды, высыхает.  
_

Хотя, разве он не этого хотел, когда ежедневно напоминал Хлое о своем происхождении? Доигрался. Он закрыл крышку рояля и облокотился на нее, пряча лицо в ладони. С губ сорвался разочарованный стон. Какого черта все произошло именно так?! Люцифер ведь даже планировал открыться Хлое, но точно не таким дурацким образом. Он не должен был ее спугнуть. Не просто спугнуть, а напугать до чертиков настолько, что она сбежала.

Люцифер ненавидел это. Чем дольше он жил среди людей, тем больше человечности в нем появлялось. Мейз и Аминадиэль были правы, но признавать этого не хотелось. Пусть Люцифер и чувствовал адскую скуку в своем родном доме, там он оставался собой. И не страшился, что кого-то отпугнет его личность.

Чертова Хлоя! Как она вообще появилась на его пути?!

— Ах, точно, — вслух произнес Люцифер, вспоминая, что все это по воли папочки. Он так просто забрал то, что подарил, что Люциферу попросту не хватало слов, чтобы выразить то, насколько он сильно его ненавидел в эту минуту. И пусть его поразит гнев небес, он не изменит своего мнения. Он скажет все папе прямо в лицо. Если когда-нибудь вообще увидит его лицо. Люцифер почти рычал.

Стакан разбился о стену рядом с лифтом.

Раздался вскрик.

_На расстоянии двух шагов,  
Когда я буду коснуться тебя готов  
Дай слово, что не появится пропасть и  
Любовь удастся спасти._

Люцифер даже не заметил, как пиликнул лифт, оповещая о госте. Он резко обернулся. Хлоя стояла в дверях. На ее лице был короткий испуг, но он тут же сменился нелепой улыбкой. Она была так прекрасна в своей застенчивости. У Люцифера перехватило дыхание, и он не мог поверить, что ему нечего сказать.

— Привет, — тихо произнесла Хлоя.

— Привет, — эхом повторил Люцифер.

— Что играешь?

— Мелодию дьявола-неудачника.

На секунду в глазах Хлои появился страх, и Люцифер едва сдержался, чтобы не дать себе пощечину.

— Слишком рано? — виновато улыбнулся он.

Хлоя недолго помолчала, сделав несколько нерешительных шагов в его сторону. На ее лице была легкая улыбка, одними уголками губ. Люцифер не мог понять, чего она хотела, и как же это будоражило. Человек, которого он никак не мог постигнуть.

— Все в порядке, — сказала Хлоя, присаживаясь рядом. — Люблю, когда ты играешь.

Она подняла крышку и взглядом указала на клавиши, как бы прося сыграть. Люцифер еще немного изучал ее лицо и принялся играть. Моментами он переводил глаза на Хлою, которая сидела с опушенными веками, явно наслаждаясь музыкой. Мимолетная улыбка тронула губы Люцифера. Его детектив была прекрасна. Черты ее лица были расслаблены. Кажется, она отпустила эту ситуацию и смогла раствориться в мелодии. Люцифер глубоко вздохнул и продолжил перебирать пальцами по клавишам.

Когда рука Хлои невесомо опустилась ему на колено, Люцифер замер. Дыхание вновь сбилось, сердце пропустило пару ударов. Он так хотел накрыть ее ладонь. Сказать ей, что он все тот же несносный напарник, которым был всегда, что для них ничего не изменилось. И не осмеливался. Люцифер до невозможного боялся, что как только он ее коснется, Хлоя испугается. Сбежит. Рассыплется в прах прямо перед ним. Он боялся, что случится что угодно, что все испортит. Это было невыносимо, поэтому он просто продолжил играть.

— Хэй, — тихо протянула Хлоя, положив вторую руку на щеку Люцифера, она повернула его к себе. На ее лице была мягкая улыбка.

Люцифер смотрел ей в глаза и видел в них нечто, чего не положено видеть дьяволу. Любовь.

— Пусть ты и не можешь читать меня, — также тихо продолжила она, — зато я вижу тебя насквозь. Я не исчезну.

Хлоя подалась вперед и коснулась его губ робким поцелуем. Люцифер осторожно положил руку ей на талию, все еще терзаемый своим кошмаром, но страх не оправдался. Ее губы продолжали накрывать его. Тогда Люцифер немного осмелел и углубил поцелуй. Хлоя охотно ответила.

Это было нежно. Они трепетно касались друг друга, чтобы не потерять момент искренней открытости. Мир закружился, звуки стали тише. Люцифер расплылся в улыбке, когда она мягко отстранилась от него. Хотелось сказать так много, но слова действительно могли бы быть лишними. Что обсуждать, если каждый уже все решил для себя?

— Это невозможно, детектив, — усмехнувшись, сказал он.

Хлоя хмыкнула и вздернула бровь.

— Да что ты?

— Я всегда обыгрывал тебя в карты.

— Я просто поддавалась, — отмахнулась Хлоя.

_Когда захлопнется твой капкан,  
Когда я буду готов умереть от ран,  
Дай слово, что перестанешь казнить меня,  
Стала жестокой игра._

Они вновь слились в поцелуе. В этот раз он был наполнен страстью, желанием и надеждой. Оба не знали, к чему приведет эта партия, но оба были готовы рискнуть всем, чтобы сохранить этот момент. Люцифер подхватил Хлою на руки и усадил на рояль. Раздался резкий звук, звон ноты наполнил комнату, но это не имело значения для горячих тел, которые готовы были получить то, чего так давно ждали. Отчаянно и с вожделением.


End file.
